Dandelion in the Spring
by Dance4life123
Summary: Peeta is slipping away from Katniss. She puts he trust in Gale. After finding love, they decide to get married. Will they live happily ever after? *****RATED T FOR POSSIBLE LANGUAGE AND TEEN "STUFF"*****


** Hello, thank you for selecting my story to read! It means a lot. Please review I would like to know what I need to work on and whats right. Before we start, heres some stuff you should know:**

**1. This story takes place after the war in **_**Mockingjay**_**.**

**2. Prim is still alive. (I just love her too much!)**

**3. Gale and Katniss' mother are still in District 12.**

**Prolouge**

POV: Katniss

I close my eyes. Everything seems so perfect. The string quartet plays Pachelbel's Canon, and my mother begins to cry as the doors open and I gracefully make my way down the aisle. I smile at Prim in her beautiful bridesmaid dress. With every step, I grip Haymitch's arm harder. Hes taking my father's place and handing me off. I'm ready to meet the eyes of my future husband. Only when I do it feels weird, for some reason I was thinking of shiny blue eyes, but instead I meet gray ones. It then hits me, the blue eyes I thought of were Peeta's, but he was so afraid of hurting me these days that he is shuting me out. I went and put my hurt in the trust of Gale. Who I was now getting ready to start my life with.

As I stepped up to face Gale, his eyes smiled as he looked me over.

"You are so beautiful." he whispers.  
"Thanks." I reply weakly.

The priest begins the ceremony, but I can't focus. Am I really ready for this? Do I really love him, or is there someone else? Gale starts his vows.

"Catnip." the crowd giggles "I knew when I first saw you that one day we would be here. We'll be partners in life, and have true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you. Regardless of the obstacles we may face together,I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. " he says lovingly, and I'm no longer thinking of Peeta. I recite my vows perfectly.  
"Do you Gale Hawthorne take Katniss Everdeen to be your lovely wedded wife?" the priest asks.

"I do." Gale replys, but Peetas back on my mind. My head is spinning. I don't know what to do. I'm safe and loved with Gale, but Peeta would go to the end of the Earth and back for me. We never fight, and he calms my nightmares. Suddenly, I see Peeta begging me not to go to the feast in the first games. I see us on the beach kissing in our second games. I begin to think of the joy I felt when came back to 13 safe from the Capitol. I really did love Peeta. Before I even realize it, the priest has asked me the big question too.  
"Do you Katniss?" he questions impatiently. I sigh.  
" I-I...don't." I finally stutter out. The crowd gasps, and I run off in tears.

I run to woods go under the gate and run to the meadow. I don't stop to worry about my dress being dirty and ripped. I sit and sob. I know I've hurt Gale, and made everyone mad about all the wasted preperations. I wish Peeta was here. He would calm me, and convince me it wasn't my fault.  
"Katniss!" A female voice I would recognize anywhere calls.

"Prim!" I shout. As I turn, I see her standing there with my mother. They both run to me hug me, and promise me that 'it will work out.'

"I'm...so...sorry." I shake with sobs, and sniff with every word.

"Katniss, if its not what you wanted then its fine. Its better to run off, then to make a life-long mistake." Prim says so calmly.  
" Prim is right Katniss. If Gale wasn't the one then what you did was right. You don't want to be stuck with a bad decision for the rest of your life." my mother says.  
"I just feel horrible about all the money and time spent. Gales probably heartbroken! Hes my best friend, and things will never be the same.  
"I think all you can do is apolgize to him and give it some time." my mother says. I nod, and we all hug and stay like that for a long time.

**Remember to review, and I hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter in 2 or 3 days(:**


End file.
